1. Field of Invention
The present application relates generally to cryogenic treatment and more specifically to a mobile unit for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various metals, alloys, ceramics, and plastics can be improved using cryogenic treatment in which an object is cooled to at least −180° C. The cryogenic treatment includes placing the object into a cryogenic treatment chamber and delivering a cryogenic liquid to the cryogenic treatment chamber. The cryogenic liquid may be liquid nitrogen, liquid helium, liquid hydrogen, or another liquefied gas. By controlling the rate at which cryogenic liquid is delivered, the temperature of the cryogenic treatment chamber is regulated. To increase the effectiveness of the cryogenic treatment for various materials, objects made of various materials may be subject to various temperatures over different lengths of time according to known treatment plans.
Further, some materials, after being cryogenically treated, may be tempered to further strengthen the treated object. In tempering, the object is heated to reduce the brittleness of the object.